


Opposite

by Saku015



Series: Kurobas Valentine's Day Event 2020 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Kurobas Valentine's Day Event 2020, Love/Hate, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Canon, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Hanamiya made his chocolate with hate.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Imayoshi Shouichi
Series: Kurobas Valentine's Day Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724566
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Chocolate.

It was his second year of middle school, so Makoto shouldn’t have been surprised by it. The way his senpai walked into the gym with a considerable amount of chocolate in his arms – he’d already seen it once. 

What still surprised him, though was the fact how those bitches couldn’t see what a son of a bitch the older really was.

”Wow, Imayoshi! You got lots of chocolate once again!” One of their teammates – maybe he was the bespectacled boy’s classmate as well, Makoto wasn’t sure about that – exclaimed as soon as he saw him. 

”Well~” the boy started, lengthening the word. ”I can’t help that I am popular.” 

Makoto saw the smirk the other boy sent him and he snarled at him as an answer. He knew better than anyone that Imayoshi Souichi was a wolf in sheep’s clothing and couldn’t understand why others didn’t see it.

He decided that he would concentrate on practicing – which worked until the stretching. He was sitting on the floor, trying to touch his ankle when a shadow blocked the weak sunlight that came through the gym windows.

”Don’t you like to eat some chocolate, Hanamiya?” Imayoshi asked on a sickeningly sweet voice, nodding towards the bench where he put the pile down from his arms. ”I want to share it with everyone.”

”What is the goal of your playing?” Makoto spat, avoiding the other’s gaze on purpose. ”You hate everything sweet, especially chocolate.”

”I wouldn’t hate it, if someone really special’d give it to me~” he said teasing, reaching his hand out to pet the younger’s hair, but Makoto pushed it away angrily.

”Fuck off!” He growled, then left the gym.

It was 4 PM and Makoto was standing in front of his desk with a small box in hand. He skipped afternoon practice and he knew that their captain’d give him a piece of his mind next day, but he didn’t feel enough will in himself to put up with Imayoshi once again.

Suddenly, the box was snatched out of his grasp. He turned towards the direction where the hand came from with record speed, seeing the person mentioned above studying it with half opened eyes.

”So, you are popular after all,” the older boy constrated on a humming voice.

”I didn’t get it,” Makoto said and the atmosphere in the room changed immediately. Imayoshi’s eyes narrowed dangerously, which made a shiver ran down on the younger boy’s spine. ”G-give it back!” Makoto demanded and hated the how his voice shivered.

Imayoshi didn’t listen, but opened the box and popped one of the small sweets in his mouth. His face scrunched up and he was close to spit it out – that chocolate was the sourest one he had ever tasted. Somehow, he swallowed it eventually, then turned towards his kouhai.

”You wouldn’t get anybody’s heart with chocolate like this,” he said and a small grin appeared on Makoto’s lips.

”That was my goal in the first place,” he said and Imayoshi’s lips quirked into a matching grin. Instead of throwing the boy away, he started eating the sweets – one after the other. ”What the hell are you doing?” Makoto asked with disbelief. ”You said they are barely edible!”

”But you put all your hate to makes these for me, so of course I would eat them, no matter how hard it is.”


End file.
